Soy consumption is associated with reduced risk for breast cancer. In the past to study the risk and etiology of breast cancer, researchers have to rely on blood or urine samples to understand what is going on in the breast tissues. Blood and urine collects nutrients and waste from all organs not just breast. Therefore studies in blood and urine are not the ideal way to examine what is going on in breast. Other than obtain breast tissues by biopsies of surgery, recently researchers found that one can obtain fluid from nipples of non-lactating women. Fluids collected by breast ducts ideally most reflect changes in the breasts. For this reason, in this protocol we seek to establish a procedure to obtain fluids from nipple by aspiration. The material in the breast fluids obtained before and after soy consumption will be compared to changes found in blood and urine of the same women to determine if nipple fluid aspirates can be used to understand better how soy prevents breast cancer risk.